castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lieben und Sterben in L.A.
Lieben und Sterben in L.A. ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der dritten Staffel von Castle. Während sie dem Tod ihres Ex-Partners in New York nachgeht, entdeckt Beckett Hinweise, dass der Täter nach Los Angeles geflohen sein könnte. Entgegen die Anweisungen ihres Chiefs reist sie dort hin, um den Täter zu stellen und erhält unverhofft Unterstüztung von Castle. Die beiden finden schließlich eine Spur, die sie von einem Haus in Hollywood bis zum Strand von Santa Monica führt. Zwischendurch statten sie außerdem dem Set des "Heat Wave"-Films einen Besuch ab. Handlung Becketts ehemaliger Polizeitrainer kommt verletzt aus einem Gebäude, er versucht sich zu verstecken, doch sein Verfolger findet ihn. Montgomery will Beckett zunächst nicht zum Tatort lassen, weil sie Mike Royce nicht so sehen soll. Lanie berichtet ihr, dass Royce gerade erst aus L.A. eingeflogen ist und noch einen Brief für sie persönlich hinterlassen hat. Esposito und Ryan haben unterdessen die Mordwaffe gefunden, eine billige Waffe mit einem teuren Schalldämpfer. Das Team vermutet, dass der Mörder Royce aus L.A. gefolgt sein muss, seine eigene Waffe auf dem Flug aber nicht mitnehmen konnte. Beckett will sofort nach L.A. fliegen, doch Montgomery zieht sie vom Fall ab, weil sie emotional verwickelt ist. Deshalb nimmt sie sich Urlaub und fliegt ohne Erlaubnis. Ihr Sitzplatz ist ein Mittelplatz und sie fühlt sich unwohl, doch eine Stewardess rettet sie und teilt ihr mit, dass sie ein Upgrade erhalten hat. Castle hat sich auch einen Flug gebucht und gleich einen Platz für Beckett mit. Er will das Set von dem "Heat Wave"-Film besuchen und zudem Becketts Backup sein. Castle hat eine Zwei-Bett-Suite gebucht und quartiert auch Beckett dort ein, auch wenn diese sich zunächst wehrt. Die Beiden fahren zu der Adresse von Royces Führerschein und erfahren, dass er im Gästehaus von KISS-Frontmann Gene Simmons gewohnt hat, weil er ihm geholfen hat. Dieser berichtet ihnen, dass Royce zuletzt einer jungen Frauen, Violet Young, geholfen hat. Violet soll eigentlich eine Werbung drehen, doch sie ist nicht dort. Ryan und Esposito haben ein Überwachungsvideo mit dem Mörder und seinem Komplizen, jedoch können sie bei beiden die Gesichter nicht sehen, sie gleichen jedoch den Mörder mit den Sicherheitsvideos vom Flughafen ab. Esposito besucht Lanie, doch als diese sich den Kugeln widmen will, die Royce getroffen haben, muss sie feststellen, dass diese sich auflösen. Beckett bricht in das Haus von Violet ein und findet Informationen zum Surfen, Wein, eine kurze Tonaufnahme und zudem Bilder von Charles Kelvin, der eine Firma besitzt, die die Kugeln herstellt, die sich selbst auflösen. Castle und Beckett werden jedoch bei dem Einbruch von der Lokalpolizei entdeckt und Montgomery wird eingeschaltet. Beckett und Castle sollen sofort zurück nach New York kommen. Sie kommt jedoch nicht nach New York, sondern tauscht Informationen mit ihren Partnern aus. Beckett will nicht mit den L.A.-Cops zusammenarbeiten und besucht auf eigene Faust Kelvin. Der ist von der Tonaufnahme erschrocken, denn der Sicherheitsraum, in dem die selbst auflösenden Kugeln sich befinden, wird mit seiner Stimme geöffnet. Er hatte ein Date mit Violet, doch die hat ihn sitzengelassen, weil sie einfach nur den Code für den Raum haben wollte. Ryan hat Violet derweil in New York aufgespürt und auch eine Skizze von dem Partner des Mörders anfertigen lassen. Esposito und er vermuten, dass dieser nun darauf angesetzt ist, Violet zu töten. Castle und Beckett verbringen den Abend in der Suite und sprechen den Fall durch: Violet wurde von dem Mörder angeheuert und hat nichtsahnend an einem Mord mitgewirkt. Als sie dies bemerkt, wendet sie sich an Royce, der will sich in New York Hilfe suchen, doch wird zuvor ermordet. Beckett erzählt Castle, wie sie Royce kennengelernt hat, wie sehr sie ihn bewundert hat und die beiden immer wieder geflirtet haben. Castle kann dasselbe davon erzählen, wie er Beckett das erste Mal getroffen hat, und er ist noch immer fasziniert von ihr. Die beiden schauen sich für eine Weile nur an, bis Beckett die Stille bricht und mitteilt, dass sie ins Bett geht. Als sie jedoch in ihrem Zimmer ist, ist sie sich uneinig was sie fühlen und machen soll. Sie öffnet noch einmal die Tür, doch im selben Moment schließt sich die Schlafzimmertür von Castle. Am nächsten Morgen hat Beckett bereits eine Tafel aufgebaut, die sie sich vom Hotel bestellt hat. Es klopft, Beckett versteckt ihre Tafel und Castle lässt Detective Kyle Seeger in die Suite. Dieser hat von dem Besuch bei Charles Kelvin erfahren, doch Beckett will ihn noch nicht in die Ermittlungen lassen, da er nicht an der Auflösung des Mords, sondern nur an dem Auffinden der Kugel-Diebe interessiert ist. Beckett nimmt mit dem Film-Esposito und dem Film-Ryan in einem Film-Polizeiauto den Sicherheitsmann fest, der zu der Zeit, um die der Diebstahl der Kugeln stattgefunden hat, Dienst hatte. Sie verunsichern ihn soweit, dass er ihre Rollen ernst nimmt und sich im Studio-Verhörraum wiederfindet. Dort erzählt er, dass zwei Männer – der Mörder und sein Partner – ihn dazu gedrängt haben, um Mitternacht eine Zigarettenpause zu machen und etwas Geld dafür zu nehmen. Zudem kann er den Namen des Mörder berichten: Russell Gantz. Dieser ist dafür bekannt, militärische Waffen zu klauen und weiterzuverkaufen. Allerdings macht er seine Geschäfte gerne in Begleitung von schönen Frauen am Pool und genau das sucht sich Beckett aus, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Während sie Gantz ablenkt, schleicht sich Castle zu dessen Sachen und fotografiert dessen letzte Anrufe ab. Beckett schaltet endlich Detective Seeger ein und sie planen, Gantz und seinen Partner Donald Manus auszutricksen. Ryan und Esposito kümmern sich derweil um Violet. Manus taucht auf und will sie erschießen, doch sein Handy klingelt und Esposito kann ihn ausschalten. Beckett ist am Ende der Leitung und mit etwas Nachdruck von Esposito erfährt das Team, wo und wann die Übergabe der Kugeln stattfinden soll. Außerdem gibt er zu, dass Gantz Royce umgebracht hat. Bei der Übergabe ist Gantz nicht direkt beteiligt. Backett nimmt zunächst einen Komplizen fest und sucht dann den Kopf der Bande. Sie verfolgt ihn bis zum Strand, wo sie ihn anschießt, ihn mit ihrer Pistole bedroht und kurz davor ist ihn zu erschießen. Castle und einige Polizisten tauchen plötzlich auf und Beckett nimmt Gantz offiziell fest. Auf dem Rückflug nach New York liest Kate ihren Brief von Royce zu Ende. Er rät ihr, dass sie nicht ihren Job vor ihr Herz stellen soll. Sie und Castle haben etwas besonderes und sie soll nicht später zurückblicken und denken, was wäre wenn ... Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Jason George als Charles Kelvin *D.B. Sweeney als Det. Kyle Seeger *Derek Phillips als Reggie Walsh *Jason Beghe als Mike Royce *Gene Simmons als Himself *P.J. Byrne als Tony *Todd Sherry als Maurice *Ransford Doherty als Donald Mannis *Dominic Purcell als Russell Ganz *Ryan Deal als Actor Ryan *Justice Gamble als Actor Esposito *Julia Voth als Violet Young Soundtrack *La La La - The Californias *Come and Find Me- Josh Ritter *The Other Side - Sloan *Just Breathe - Pearl Jam Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S3